Crónicas de cuando el océano se tragó la tierra
by Trentren Vilu
Summary: La espuma de mar dejada en el olvido, el llanto de un gatito a lo lejos, el corazón roto de un jaguar y el siseo amenazante de una serpiente. Todo, en una linea de hechos que desencadenaran en el fin de una era en el mundo Madararuri.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Ya sé, ya se… "termina uno de tus fanfincs antes de empezar uno nuevo Tren- tren" es lo que deben estar pensando al ver esta publicación. Cuento con la fortuna de que ya tengo los bosquejos del Dramione "Perdidas inesperadas y encuentros funestos" por lo que más que seguro este constara en no más de 10 capítulos. Sobre "De sangre, orgullo y magia" no prometo nada… ya que hace mucho que no me surgen inspiración sobre esa trama.**

 **A aquellos que no siguen mis fincs Dramione, no desesperen que este fanfics también consta de bosquejos y tampoco pasara los 10 capítulos. Y sobre mi otro finc YAOI, de Hidoku Shinaide, tengo pensado terminarlo en no más de cinco capítulos.**

 **Ahora si, y sin más que agregar, les presento mi versión del final de Love Pistols/Sex Pistols, ya que Tarako Kotobuki, quien se reserva todos los derechos sobre estos personajes, se está tardando siglos en darle un cierre a la historia.**

 **¡Espero disfruten! Recuerden dejar Reviews. ¡Besitos salados sabor papas fritas! No es Kawaii pero es lo que estoy comiendo. (-_-)**

Capítulo 1: El gen retrogrado

Los capullos de las flores del club de jardinería comenzaban a abrirse, rozo las hojas con sus dedos y sonrió inconscientemente, mientras trataba de retener un suspiro de frustración.

Ya había pasado más de dos semanas. Kunimasa no había vuelto de Europa donde se encontraba en búsqueda de una prometida. Había llorado tanto los últimos días, que parecía que sus ojos se habían secado. Las jóvenes que lo alentaban a recuperarlo le insistían diariamente que hiciera algo, pero poco podía hacer desde su lugar si Kunimasa no se encontraba si quiera en el mismo continente.

Se sentó en el suelo por unos segundos, sin preocuparse si su ropa se fuera a llenar de tierra. Sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si un trozo de plomo se hubiera estancado entre su garganta y su estómago.

_ Esos capullos son realmente hermosos… _ dijo alguien a su lado. Viro su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos color ámbar de un joven que parecía más o menos de su edad. Tenía el cabello oscuro y vestía el uniforme del colegio, no recordaba haberlo visto, así que supuso que iba a otro curso.

_ Ah… Kumakashi-sempai las sembró, como se encuentra ocupado estos días me encargo de cuidarlos. Son magnolias… _ recordó a su amigo siendo apartado por su prometido de forma desconfiada, no había tenido oportunidad de conversar con él y pedirle disculpas por sea lo que haya sucedido en su casa.

_ Se ve que serán muy bonitas… _ el joven se puso de cuclillas junto a él, y por primera vez observo que detrás de él se encontraban tres perros mirándolos insistentemente. _ Oh… son mis perros. Están entrenados no te preocupes. _

_ Ah… No sabía que podía traerse mascotas al colegio. _ dijo de forma ingenua, los tres perros estaban sentados, pero podía sentir sus músculos tensos.

_ Digamos que no necesariamente saben que están aquí… _ Una gota gorda apareció en la frente de Norio, de seguro rompe las reglas del instituto, pero no se molestó en remarcarlo, su vida estaba hecha un asco y no tenía ánimos de saber si el colegio o no le daría una reprimenda a alguien que no conocía.

_ Oh… ya veo. _ Observo nuevamente la postura rígida de los canes y se sintió algo incomodo por sus miradas. _ Mi nombre es Norio… _ dijo sonriéndole. _ Tsubaraya Norio… ¿Cómo te llamas? _

El joven parecía algo sorprendido, y sonriendo de una forma extraña giro su cabeza para observar a sus perros, lo que a Norio le pareció de lo más extraño.

_ Mizu... _ Norio espero a que prosiguiera con su apellido unos segundos, el joven nuevamente parecía no entender, así que volvió a voltearse hacia sus perros. _ Shinso… _

_ Oh… ¿Cómo agua profunda? _

La expresión del joven cambio de repente mostrando una mirada intensa que lo incomodaba un poco. Extendió una de sus manos hacia al nekomata y corrió los mechones de cabello castaño que ocultaban sus ojos.

_ Tu alma… es muy ruidosa. _ tembló levemente, recordando aquel hombre que lo encontró en las calles llorando, y lo llevo hacia Shinobu-san. No había vuelto a su casa desde entonces y seguía conviviendo con el Madarame. No había tenido que explicar mucho en su casa, de alguna forma, desde que se había convertido en madararuri sus padres parecían actuar de forma más despreocupada.

_ Tu… _ quiso decir algo, pero se sentía repentinamente cansado, no podía decir palabra alguna.

_ Soy una clase de madararuri si… y he venido a buscarte. Desde donde me encontraba escuchaba a tu alma llorar… quería conocerte_ dijo sonriendo, su rostro le daba confianza de alguna manera. Era un joven atractivo, que parecía tener unos 17 años, pero su mirada parecía la de un hombre anciano. Recordó la mirada pasiva de Shinobu, también tenía esa mirada de sabio.

_ ¿Puedes escuchar mi alma? _ preguntó asustado, ya bastante trabajo le llevaba poder ocultar su alma a los ojos, ¿cómo haría para ocultarla de los oídos?

_ Norio… tu vendrás conmigo. _

Norio sintió como por su columna corría una especie de electricidad y como su respiración se entrecortaba súbitamente. Sentía un fuerte olor a agua salada y le vino a la mente el mar, tan claro y fresco, pero que, en un instante, podía llegar a tragarte hasta lo más profundo de sus aguas oscuras.

_ ¡Tsubaraya! _ escucho los gritos de una multitud de chicas que se acercaban mostrando sus orejas y colas, sus miradas llenas de ira y sus colmillos sobresalían exageradamente. El miedo recorrió todo su pequeño cuerpo al tener a una de esas bestias femeninas a una nariz de su rostro. _ has estado holgazaneando y ya es demasiado tarde… _

_ ¿Eh? _

_ ¡Mira! _ la joven le extendió una revista, de aquella que parecían tabloides sobre chimentos de famosos. En la página una fotografía a color mostraba a Kunimasa junto a una joven mujer algo mayor que él. Era hermosa, de delineados ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo. El articulo decía que era una nekomata proveniente de Francia, una especie de león. Y que era su prometida. Norio dejó caer la revista al suelo, mientras miraba fijamente a la nada. Sintió como las manos le temblaban y las piernas perdían fuerza. Cayó de repente y sintió como unos brazos lo sostenían de atrás, no se preguntó quién era y tampoco se molestó en observar a las jóvenes que gritaban su nombre. Parecía que solo podía escuchar un agudo zumbido que hizo que desvaneciera.

Un sueño profundo lo acuno por no sabe cuánto tiempo, sentía que su cuerpo estaba sumergido en agua tibia, como un baño relajante, el agua lo acariciaba, una y otra vez en pequeñas ondas de espuma.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una cama que no era la suya, tenía un fuerte olor a agua y sol, y sentía sus músculos relajados.

Se levantó cuidadosamente observando que se encontraba desnudo, se tapó rápidamente con las sabanas y miro a todas las direcciones. Era una habitación enorme, la cama se encontraba en el centro y las paredes estaban revestidas en papel tapiz color azul verdoso, había cuadros de distintos paisajes marítimos y del dosel de la cama de madera clara caían arreglos florales junto con caracoles de mar.

_ Haz despertado… _ Mizu se encontraba parado en el umbral de la gran puerta, llevaba una bandeja de plata con una tetera y dos tazas, con un plato lleno de panecillos. _ he traído algo para que comas… _ dejo la bandeja en una pequeña mesa de té que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, podía verse un enorme jardín estilo francés.

_ ¿Dónde estoy? _

_ En mi casa… _ dijo el joven de ojos color ámbar. _ desfalleciste en el colegio después de ver la noticia de que Madarame se casaría. Te traje aquí, estarás seguro. Nadie podrá hacerte daño. _

_ ¿Quién querría hacerme daño? _ preguntó intentando tapar su desnudes _ ¿Y por qué rayos estoy desnudo? _

_ Lo siento… cuando te traía hacia aquí tu ropa se empapo, como no tengo otro cambio de ropa decidí que te quedaras desnudo bajo las mantas. _

El Nekomata lo miro desconfiado, no sabía quién era, y si algo aprendió del mundo madararuri era que todos querían follarlo. Eso lo tenso inmediatamente, pero se relajó un poco al recordar que Kunimasa había hecho algún tipo de truco para que no pudieran secuestrarlo y confiaba en lo poco que había aprendido de Shinobu.

_ ¿Qué es lo que Kunimasa Madarame te explico cuando decidio rechazarte? _ pregunto el joven, mientras se sentaba en una silla y se servía una taza de té. Vestía lo que parecía pantalones de montar claros con botas de caña alta de color oscuro y un blazer de color azul. Se extrañó que supiera sobre su relación con Kunimasa, pero recordó que todo el colegio ya lo sabía a esas alturas, lo miro detenidamente por unos segundos volviendo a sentir esa rara seguridad en su presencia.

_ Me dijo que fuera feliz… que viva como una persona ordinaria. _ los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero aun así no dejo que se derramaran. Se prometió encontrar una solución y dejar de lamentarse.

_ Ese hombre… debe amarte mucho. _ dijo con una sonrisa que parecía… ¿triste? Tenía una cierta melancolía en sus facciones. Norio se preguntó si realmente Kunimasa lo amaba, si los pocos "te amo" que le dijo alguna vez era reales o solo mentiras para que aceptara llevar a su hijo en su vientre artificial.

_ El me rechazo y va a casarse con alguien más… _ Se encogió en la gigante cama de sábanas blancas y escondió su rostro en sus rodillas. _ No llegue a hablar con él y decirle que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar lo que venga. _ En esos últimos días se dio cuenta que con estar al lado de Kunimasa era suficiente para él, que no necesitaba que lo amara de la misma forma intensa, solo que permaneciera a su lado todos los días de su vida.

_ El no deshizo el "Blinding" … _ comenzó a decir el joven, Norio descubrió su rostro y lo miro directamente, bebía su té tranquilamente, un leve tintineo amortiguado se escuchó cuando dejo la taza en el platillo. _ A los ojos de la sociedad Madararuri sigues siendo un protegido de la familia Madarame. Pero, cuando Kunimasa despose a alguien más, si no has pasado por completo el examen final de la sociedad Madararuri volverás a ser un huérfano, y el gobierno te tendrá vigilado de tal forma que un solo un error bastara para tomarte en sus manos. _

Norio, comenzó a sudar frio. Su mente en los últimos días se concentró en sus sentimientos hacia el Nekomata sin ponerse a pensar en lo que le depararía en el futuro sin el apoyo de los Madarame.

_ ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada de esto? _ recordó a Shinobu-san y a Vulnera-san, tratando de explicar algo acerca de pirámides, pero su mente estaba tan agotada tratando de entender porque Kunimasa lo había botado que no logro entender palabra alguna. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que no habían dicho nada acerca de sacar el apoyo de su familia.

_ Bueno… creo que a todos les sorprendió la decisión de Kunimasa Madarame. Aun así, ahora estas bajo la protección de Madarame Shinobu, lo que hace que el gobierno de un paso atrás en sus intenciones. Sin embargo, esto no podrá ser para siempre, deberás aprender a controlar tu alma de forma eficiente y pasar el examen, de esa forma serás un Madararuri legalmente y podrás formar parte de esta sociedad. _

_ Kunimasa me dijo que sea ordinario… que viva como un mono. _

_ Eso es porque el ignora la verdadera naturaleza de tus poderes Norio-chan… _ el joven se acercó a él lentamente, apoyo su mano sobre su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente. _ Tú no eres solo un retrogrado... Tienes algo dentro de ti que es tan poderoso como el poder que lleva la especie Sirena. _

_ ¿Tú eres una sirena? ¿Por eso hueles a agua salada? _ el joven sonrió complacido por haberse visto descubierto.

_ Puede que lo sea… no lo sé realmente. Yo soy algo diferente… como tú. _ retiro la mano del rostro de Norio, y se sentó junto a él en la cama. Lo miro detenidamente con sus ojos claros y le sonrió de una manera triste. _ Podría decirse que soy una sirena si… cuando llegue el momento te explicare sobre mi origen. _

_ ¿Porque no ahora? _ el pequeño nekomata hizo un mohín, lo que hizo que Mizu hiciera una pequeña risa. Norio se sonrojo un poco al verlo reír. _ Si la familia Madarame me dará la espalda… ¿Cómo pasaré el examen? _

_ Shinobu-san es un gran maestro. El logro hacer cosas maravillosas con alguien que conozco, pero, aun así, su espíritu esta revuelto últimamente, y sobre todo el sigue siendo un Madarame. Él no puede instruirte en lo que verdaderamente importa. _ Norio sintió frio de repente, y trato de taparse con las sabanas aún más, pero el frio provenía de adentro suyo, de su alma. _ Eres querido por esa familia, pero no por los cabecillas de esta. Aquellos que están en el poder están preocupados, ahora que Kunimasa decidio no desposarte, no saben dónde ira a recaer el poder del eslabón perdido. Preferirán que mueras antes de que te tome otra familia y gane ese poder que contienes en tu interior. _

_ Kunimasa no podría… _ su voz sonó temblorosa y dolida, pero tenía miedo.

_ Oh… claro que no. Él te ama. Pero es ignorante e impulsivo, y cree que de esta forma está protegiéndote. No tiene idea que, un Madararuri de tu calibre, jamás escapara a los ojos de los altos rangos de jerarquía. _

_ ¿Por qué estas ayudándome? _ no lo entendía, no entendía nada de este mundo.

_ Porque quiero pedirte algo a cambio de protegerte y enseñarte… _

_ ¿Qué quieres a cambio? _ pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.

_ Tu… me darás un hijo Norio. _ Los grandes ojos del pequeño nekomata se abrieron asustado, mientras sentía como una fuerza parecida a la corriente de la marea lo atraía hacia aquel joven. Sus manos lo empujaron suavemente, recostándolo en la cama. Comenzó a llorar sintiendo como lo acariciaba suavemente, sin poder hacer nada. Los ojos color ámbar se clavaron en los suyos y sintió como si estuviera nuevamente envuelto en agua, su mente se desconectó de su cuerpo, y lo único que pudo ver después fue solo oscuridad.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La familia Madarame-Tokashiki se encontraba en el salón de comedor, se disponían a almorzar en un ambiente realmente tenso. Karen-san, vestida en su habitual yukata observaba a sus hijos, los espíritus de Kunimasa y Hidekuni estaban revueltos. Había planeado ese almuerzo para darle la bienvenida a Kunimasa después de dos semanas buscando prometida en el extranjero y tener la oportunidad de conocerla. Miro a la mujer que vestía de forma vulgar en una casa tradicional japonesa. Siquiera sabía sentarse de forma apropiada, llevaba un vestido con un escote pronunciado y kilos de maquillaje en su rostro. Cuando Makio le hablo de una mujer que provenía de una gran familia francesa pensó en una dama culta europea, pero aparentemente sus expectativas, para dos semanas de búsqueda, eran demasiado altas. El rostro del pequeño nekomata sentado en el mismo puesto tiempo atrás se le vino a la mente, su rostro era como el de una niña y sus facciones netamente japonesas lo hacían verse realmente lindo, era revoltoso y a veces hasta mal educado, pero tenía un espíritu fuerte y sus ojos brillaban con determinación. Esa horrible mujer de cabello rojo solo quería dinero y el apellido Madarame.

Suspiro sonoramente con fastidio lo que hizo que todos dirigieran su mirada a ella. Su hijo mayor, Shinobu se encontraba sentado junto a ella, dirigiéndole una mirada cuestionadora. Karen-san decidio sacarse una duda, surgida de un rumor entre sus comensales.

_ Shinobu-san… ¿ese mocoso está viviendo contigo verdad? _ La tensión del ambiente paso a formar un aura de incomodidad. Nombrar al ex prometido de Kunimasa cuando se encontraba su actual novia junto a ellos era algo que solo Karen-san se permitía hacer.

_ Por ley, el sigue siendo protegido por nuestra familia, hasta que llegue el día del examen final. Creí que sería más seguro para el que conviviera conmigo. _

_ ¿Por qué lo dices hasta ahora? _ pregunto Hidekuni, su cabello estaba más corto que lo habitual y miraba a Shinobu fijamente. Karen-san sintió un leve dolor en su pecho, ese joven amaba al pequeño gatito y sabía bien que no trato de acercársele por respeto al "Blinding" que su hermano se negaba a deshacer.

_ Creo que es más seguro que él no interactúe con nadie de la familia excepto yo… _ Shinobu dejo lentamente los palillos sobre su plato y miro fijamente a su madre. Karen-san vio preocupación en sus ojos alargados. _ Está exponiendo mucho su alma… en estas últimas dos semanas he logrado que vuelva a encerrarla en el escudo, pero es de aprendizaje lento. _

_ Si no logra pasar el examen que es a fin de año… ¿Qué ocurrirá? _ pregunto Hidekuni preocupado, Karen-san le dirigió su mirada a Kunimasa, quien parecía estar concentrado en su plato de arroz, masticaba insistentemente un bocado hace minuto y medio. La mujer junto a él, se limitaba a mirar sus uñas, mientras la comida, que con tanto esfuerzo Shinobu había preparado, se enfriaba. -Que bien- pensó mientras sacaba su mirada de la horrenda mujer- lo único que faltaba, una mujer con trastornos alimenticios. No podría llevar el niño de una semilla pesada, aunque quisiera. Kunimasa había seleccionado al azar.

_ Por lo pronto… no creo que lo llegue a desaprobar. La última instancia del examen del gobierno no es mucho más complicada que el examen que ya tuvo suerte de pasar. Pero, en el caso de que más adelante no logre controlar su alma en situaciones estresantes, el gobierno decidirá tomarlo. Y una vez que pase dicho examen, la familia Madarame no tendrá ningún tipo de relación con él. Y, por lo tanto, no habrá forma de protegerlo. _

Karen-san sintió un temblor en el alma de Kunimasa, había dejado su plato en la pequeña mesilla de madera y observaba a Shinobu con ojos serios.

_ No deshice el Blinding… eso lo mantendrá a salvo si decide vivir como un mono. _ su hijo mayor lo observo con ojos serenos, Kunimasa siempre había tenido excelentes notas y tenía un entendimiento del mundo muy agudo. Pero si quiera Karen- san con todos los años viviendo en esa horrible familia pudo concebir lo que Shinobu le había explicado hace unos pocos días.

_ Norio-chan es un retrogrado… _ comenzó a decir pacientemente _ a pesar de que el Blinding ha funcionado bien este último tiempo, no es permanente. El símbolo de pertenencia que tiene Norio ahora es muy volátil, aun escondiendo su alma como lo viene haciendo no puede ocultar su esencia. Aunque se mezcle con los monos… el ya no lo es. Tarde o temprano los Madararuri de familias contrarias a lo establecido por el gobierno y las cabecillas de la sociedad lo encontrarán, y se harán de él. _

Kunimasa abrió los ojos sorprendido, pudo ver cómo le temblaba levemente las manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas. -El pobre niño… creía que estaba protegiéndolo dejándolo ir. Pero aquellos que están en el poder no permitirán que el potencial de un retrogrado se esfume entre los monos. - Karen vio a su esposa junto a ella, no había dicho palabra alguna y comía con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Sabía muy bien que ese horrible hombre haría lo que fuera para obtener a ese niño. Y Makio, en su desesperación de tratar enmendar lo que hizo hace años saliéndose de la familia principal, haría lo que fuere para que los Madarame conserven ese poder. Y si no lograban obtenerlo de alguna forma, no permitirían que otro lo tenga. Makio fue muy ilusa al menospreciar al muchacho, hasta que esté la venció en sus poderes espirituales, sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento.

_ Kunimasa se retractó en su compromiso con ese mocoso… _ comenzó a decir Makio con su habitual sonrisa tenebrosa _ y ahora está comprometido a la señorita Burbon… _ señalo a la mujer que le sonrió solo por haber escuchado su nombre pero que no parecía nada interesada en la conversación. _ No puede echarse para atrás… a menos que quiera generar caos en las esferas de la alta sociedad y hacernos caer a todos… lo mejor sería que ese niño desapareciera. _

_ ¿Qué ocurriría…? _ comenzó a decir Hidekuni, mientras Kunimasa parecía estar en shock, apretaba fuerte sus puños. Karen-san se imaginó la pregunta del blondo nekomata. _ ¿Si fuera yo quien lo desposara? _

_ Entonces pasaría a ser un Seymour… y seria protegido por la sangre real del cocodrilo. Nadie se atrevería a tocarlo. _ dijo sereno Shinobu, Kunimasa se levantó de un salto y se acercó a su hermano de forma agresiva. Lo tomo del cuello de su ropa, le clavo su fiera mirada pero no dijo una sola palabra.

_ Tú mismo lo apartaste… Si hay alguna forma de protegerlo, lo haré. _ Kunimasa soltó a su hermano y miro a todos los presentes, hasta su prometida no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, observando con nerviosismo a aquel que sería su esposo por el rabillo del ojo.

_ ¿Realmente aceptaras eso? _ pregunto Makio al joven Hidekuni, Karen-san sabía muy bien que su pregunta estaba, en realidad, dirigida a Kunimasa.

_ Si… _ Contesto con seguridad.

Todos sabían que Maximilliam era la cabeza de su familia en Inglaterra, y que él le daría la bienvenida a Norio con mucha alegría. Hidekuni después de su ceremonia de mayoría de edad se casaría con Norio y se lo llevaría a Reino Unido, lejos de los Madarame y de todos los problemas, protegido bajo la cola de la familia real de los Mizuchi. Karen-san no lo admitiría, pero le gustaba mucho la idea de un Kunimasa casado por amor, Norio había logrado cambiar el corazón de su hijo de forma lenta y persistente. Pero también se alegraba por el pequeño Hidekuni. Era un buen chico, y amaba a Norio con ternura, podía verlos juntos casados y con pequeños niños nekomata caminando por las calles de Europa. Lejos del monstruo Madarame. En esos momentos rogaba por que Kunimasa se diera cuenta que lo único que podría hacer para asegurar la vida de Norio, era dejarlo ir junto a su hermano.

_ Me acompañaras y le haremos la propuesta a Norio. _ Shinobu se levantó de su lugar haciendo una leve reverencia. _ Debemos retirarnos ahora, en estos momentos Norio debería estar llegando a casa. _ Hidekuni se levantó de su lugar rápidamente y miro a su hermano con algo de culpabilidad. Kunimasa se limitaba a ver al suelo con ojos ausentes. Yonekuni había presenciado la conversación en silencio, observando a sus hermanos batallar con sus miradas. Por el ambiente que hubo todo el almuerzo pudo entender que los tres hermanos habían tenido alguna clase de encuentro con anterioridad. Y que el mayor de ellos, había entendido las posibilidades mucho antes que los demás.

Shinobu y Hidekuni hicieron una leve reverencia de despedida y cruzaron el gran salón comedor, todos los presentes los observaron marchar por el umbral de la enorme puerta de madera hasta que desparecieron de su vista. Sin embargo, en esos largos segundos de silencio, Madarame Kunimasa no levanto la mirada del suelo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_ El ramo debería ser de rosas rojas… la mayor cantidad posible. El vestido es bellísimo, es de diseñador y ni bien lo compré, Anton dijo que me quedaba como si lo hubiera hecho para mí. Bla bla bla bla… _ Kunimasa quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, mientras su ahora prometida hablaba sobre la ceremonia con su madre. La miraba de una forma odiada con sus dos manos recostadas en el regazo, vestida en su yukata color carmesí oscuro. Makio se limitaba a beber su sake recostada en el suelo, vestida con un traje de sastre. Se había desabrochado la camisa y la corbata estaba tirada a unos pasos de ella. No había que ser demasiado observador para saber que a ninguna de las dos le interesaba una sola palabra de lo que decía. Kunimasa, mientras tanto, lo único que deseaba hacer era correr hacia la casa de su hermano y tomar al pequeño Norio antes de que Hidekuni pudiera siquiera mirarlo. Se maldijo por haberlo rechazado, había creído tan ingenuamente que estaría seguro entre los monos. Nunca creyó, que ya era demasiado tarde. Norio había convivido un año entero con ellos, y era sabido por la sociedad Madararuri que era un retrogrado, una joya en la familia Madarame. A esas alturas todos sabían que el pequeño nekomata de descendencia de mono estaba libre, aun sabiendo que en el reposaba el "Blind". Su estupidez hizo que entrara en shock, mientras sus hermanos deliberaban como protegerlo, no solo de ser secuestrado, sino de ser eliminado por la familia principal de los Madarame. Su madre Makio, había dicho con ojos serpentinos sosteniendo la hoja de una espada, que tendrían que deshacerse de Norio. Había quedado en shock, mientras Hidekuni tomaba su brazo con fuerza. Su hermano menor miraba a Makio con una mirada fija y desconfiada, y ahora que había escuchado lo que tenía que escuchar, sabía que Hidekuni venia planeando esto desde ese día. Proteger a Norio a como dé lugar. Él aceptaría a su hermano, sabía que entre ellos había cierta complicidad, y su hermano lo amaba de una forma que él no podía comprender. Sus sentimientos, hace poco se habían aclarado, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en aquel momento mientras veía el rostro de su amante brillar, era alejarlo lo más que pudiera del infierno que se avecinaba.

Giro su rostro hacia su prometida, una mujer que era realmente de su tipo, una como las cuales solía acostarse. En esas dos semanas había perdido la cuenta de cuantas mujeres pasaron por su cama, sin embargo, ninguna llegaba a satisfacerlo. Un vacío frustrante lo acompañaba constantemente mientras acariciaba los cuerpos de aquellas Madararuri de alta cuna. Cuando decidió cuál sería su esposa, simplemente pregunto cuál era la de mejor semilla. Ni siquiera recordaba su rostro cuando se presentó al día siguiente en el hotel junto a sus padres. En esos días interminables el único rostro que se le aparecía era el de Norio, sus manos, su pequeño cuerpo debajo del suyo, sus grandes ojos oscuros y su aroma. Estaba todo tan gravado en sus sentidos que parecía sentir vívidamente el cuerpo de su ex amante sobre su piel si se lo proponía. Más de una vez tuvo que autocontrolarse para evitar salir corriendo a buscarlo, mordiéndose la lengua y rompiendo todo lo que había en su camino.

Al regresar a Kioto, quería evitar si quiera escuchar su nombre, pero lo primero que hicieron sus hermanos fue hablar sobre él.

_ Retira el "Blind" Kunimasa… permite que pueda elegir a alguien más. No lo condenes a vivir en soledad solo porque no tienes las agallas de cargar con todo tu solo. _ Hidekuni lo miro con ojos desafiantes mientras Yonekuni los miraba como si fuera el árbitro de algún tipo de juego.

_ Lo protegerá hasta que pueda desenvolverse solo… _ era lo que se decía así mismo cada vez que se preguntaba si realmente lo había dejado ir. Al recordar que otro hombre pudiera tocarlo, rechinaba los dientes de odio y sentía unas incontrolables ganas de romperle la cara a alguien.

_ ¡No mientas! _ Yonekuni sostuvo a su hermano menor con fuerza, mientras se abalanzaba hacia el con sus ojos llenos de ira. _ ¡No puedes dejarlo ir! _

_ ¿Acaso quieres que lo retire para que tú puedas seducirlo con mayor facilidad? _ pregunto rabioso de celos.

_ ¡SI! _ la sinceridad de su hermano lo descoloco de sus pensamientos _ ¡Yo no soy como tú! ¡Cargare con toda la carga yo solo si es necesario! ¡Aunque mi espalda se rompa en pedazos y mis piernas se quiebren! ¡Mientras Norio este junto a mí no dejaré que viva nada más que felicidad! _ Kunimasa sintió como si agua fría corriera por su espalda. Para él era fácil… la familia Seymour era una familia real y honrada, pero los Madarame eran una familia sedienta de poder que no dudarían en matar a quien se interponga en sus intereses. Dejar que Norio viva aquel infierno solo por su egoísmo era demasiado. No solo tendrían que lidiar con el peso de su pueblo, sino con el peso de una familia llena de pecados y oscuros objetivos. _ Cuando sea el momento… desposare a Norio. _ -qué demonios…- pensó mientras el pensamiento del pequeño nekomata en manos de su hermano llegaba a su mente. La ira lo invadió de forma tan súbita que se vio convertido en jaguar abalanzándose sobre su hermano rápidamente. Hidekuni aun con su forma humana lo miraba desafiante. Yonekuni lo sostenía como podía, mientras le rogaba que se detuvieran.

_ ¡Ya basta Kunimasa! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! ¡No dejarías que el llevara la carga que no estaba destinado a llevar! ¡Pero alguien debe protegerlo! _ grito su hermano mayor, sosteniendo su enorme figura de bestia con sus brazos.

_ ¡No te atrevas a enfadarte! ¡Tú que rompiste el corazón de Norio! ¡Él te ama! ¡Te ama como jamás podrá amarme a mí! ¡Y, aun así, lo desechaste! _ Kunimasa volvió a su forma humana, aun comprimía sus colmillos y sus pupilas parecían gatunas. Yonekuni lo sostenía desde atrás, para evitar que le propinara una paliza a su hermano menor _ solo quiero protegerlo… _ comenzó a decir Hidekuni mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos claros _ ¡Lo amo Kunimasa! ¡Había renunciado a él! Si lo hubieras hecho tu esposo, les hubiera dado mi bendición, porque quiero que Norio sea feliz… Pero ahora que lo has dejado libre y que no hay vuelta atrás… aunque solo sea por la conveniencia de salvarlo de las garras de las cabecillas de los Madararuri. Déjame tenerlo… déjame ser egoísta y tenerlo para mí. _ Kunimasa relajo su cuerpo y su hermano mayor soltó su agarre. Miro a Hidekuni y recordó la primera vez que lo había visto, tenía diez años y había venido en compañía de sus padres, su padre le dijo que era su hermano y que debería protegerlo. Quería a su hermano menor… siempre quiso su felicidad. Pero no quería entregar a Norio a nadie. Era egoísta e inmaduro, y deseaba con todo su corazón que Norio jamás dejara de pensar en él, aun en la distancia. Quería que lo esperara eternamente en la soledad, hasta que pudiera escapar hacia él. Era cruel… pero así era el amor. Así era Madarame Kunimasa.

_ El no dejará de amarme… y yo no se lo entregare a nadie. _ ambos hermanos le dedicaron una mirada de incredulidad _ Aunque deba condenarlo a vivir en soledad… el pensar que otro hombre pudiera tocarlo… me vuelve loco. _ Hidekuni se levantó del suelo pensativo, le dedico una mirada seria y rotunda.

_ Lo protegeré… aunque sea de ti, hermano mío _

_ El jamás será tuyo… _ dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación, caminando rápidamente hacia el comedor donde los esperaban sus madres.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza al recordar la conversación durante el almuerzo, todos aprobaban el matrimonio entre Norio y Hidekuni. Y ante los fundamentos de Shinobu, Kunimasa no pudo reaccionar. Mientras se follaba media Europa sus hermanos pensaban estrategias para proteger a ese niño. Se sentía impotente e insensible. Y estúpido.

Se levantó de su lugar lentamente y se acercó a Makio… se sentó junto a ella mientras su prometida seguía hablando sobre cosas insignificantes con su madre Karen.

_ Quiero sake… _ demando mirando a la nada. Makio sonrió y le sirvió una copa, se recostó totalmente en el suelo y miro a su hijo desde abajo.

_ Es lo más seguro para él… _ Kunimasa no logro ver los ojos de su madre, los había cerrado y claramente parecía querer dormir. Su madre tenía una personalidad retorcida, y su verdadera forma era aterradora. Pero años atrás había renunciado al apellido que él debía tomar como adulto, por amar a quien no debía amar. Se preguntó más de una vez que pensamientos pasaban por su mente, cada vez que realizaba un trabajo que su padre, aquel monstruo que tanto aborrecía, le obligaba a hacer. El ansia de poder, gana sobre el amor. Fue lo que siempre pensó, hasta que aquel joven cayó sobre el en la estación de tren. Su único e imposible deseo en esos momentos era estar junto a Norio.

Fuertes pasos interrumpieron a su prometida, quien parecía estar hablando acerca de servilletas. Abrieron la puerta de forma estrepitosa, dejándose ver la figura de Hidekuni. Estaba sudado y sus ojos rojos, parecían los de un felino. Pudo sentir su ira y frustración sin siquiera mirar la gran sombra de su espíritu asomando por su espalda.

_ Se lo llevaron… _ dijo conteniendo la ira _ Norio ha desaparecido. _


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Magnolia

_ Si no comes… no serás capaz de llevar a mi hijo _

Norio lo miró desde su silla, su raptor vestía un traje color azul, y zapatos negros. Su cabello oscuro perfectamente peinado, caía a un lado de su apuesto rostro. Lo miraba con ojos amables, pero Norio sentía una punzada de ira al verlo. Mizu se acercó lentamente y un leve temblor le recorrió la columna al recordar sus manos tocarlo la noche anterior. A pesar de haber estado en un estado de subconsciencia, sabía muy bien que no había hecho nada más que eso.

Le acarició suavemente el cabello, y por alguna razón, Norio se dejó hacer. Una sensación de alivio le recorría la piel cuando lo tocaba. Se preguntó si se debía a sus feromonas, podía sentir su esencia envolviéndolo enteramente.

_ No debes tocarme todo el tiempo… si lo que quieres es un hijo solo debes tomarme y ya. _ sentencio alejándolo suavemente de su cabello. Subió sus piernas a la silla donde se encontraba sentado y se encogió en ella

_ No es mi deseo que me odies, ni hacerte daño… tu aprenderás a amarme, y me darás un hijo… _ el joven apuesto se sentó frente Norio, sirvió dos humeantes tazas de té y le paso una al pequeño Nekomata. Luego de unos segundos dubitativos, tomo la taza y le dio un sorbo, el sabor amargo e intenso le hizo fruncir la nariz. Escucho la risa de Mizu ante su gesto, le recordaba a una cascada.

_ Yo amo a Kunimasa _ espero su reacción, algún gesto de ira o de posesividad como esperaría de su ex amante, pero el joven de ojos ámbar solo atino a sonreír de forma amable.

_ Y Kunimasa te ama a ti… pero no hablo de esa clase de amor… _ Norio sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago. _ Te propongo algo… _ comenzó a decir después de dar un pequeño sorbo al té _ si en un año no aceptas darme un niño por propia voluntad… te liberare. _

Norio lo miro extrañado, seguramente había cierta trampa en todo aquello. ¡Lo secuestró, por todos los cielos! ¿Y ahora resulta que no quiere obligarlo a nada? El hecho de ser un eslabón perdido lo hacia un artículo deseado por los Madararuri, es la única cosa que había aprendido bien en su convivencia con estos. ¿Por qué tentaría a la posibilidad de perderlo? Lo único que le venía a la mente era que podría ser en verdad una buena persona. Ya si venia al caso, la forma en que conoció a Kunimasa tampoco había sido de lo más normal.

_ ¿Cuál es el truco? _ preguntó aun desconfiado. _ Solo quieres que tenga un hijo tuyo por mi fertilidad, para poder pasar ese rasgo a tu descendencia. _

_ No hay ningún truco… _ Norio lo observo por unos segundos, el joven tomo una uva de la pila de comida que se encontraba sobre la pequeña mesa en la habitación. _ La creencia de que la única virtud que tienes como Madararuri es tu fertilidad es lo que demuestra la ignorancia de aquellos que están en el poder ahora. Tú mismo lo sentiste… _ dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos _ el día que venciste a alguien como Makio Madarame, o cuando al llorar tu espíritu despertó el miedo de aquellos que te rodeaban. No tienes idea del poder que posees Norio. Y ninguno de aquellos que te han proporcionado ayuda hasta ahora tiene idea de cómo hacer para que puedas manejarlo. _

_ ¿Y tú sí? _ preguntó de forma sardónica, hasta ahora si no fuera por los Madarame no hubiera sobrevivido. Le molesto escuchar un comentario negativo hacia las enseñanzas que había tenido de ellos hasta ahora.

_ No, pero conozco a alguien que sí. _ Norio lo miró extrañado _ Nos está esperando en el jardín ahora mismo, si quieres podemos ir. _

Asintió expectante, quería saber controlar sus poderes espirituales, para así no provocar otro incidente como el que tuvo en casa de Kumakashi-sempai. Mizu se levantó y le tendió la mano, le acepto el gesto ya que se sentía algo débil después de varios días sin comer bien. Al levantarse se vio en el gran espejo detrás de él, se había vestido con la muda de ropa que encontró en la habitación junto a una nota con su nombre. Un jean oscuro junto a una camiseta de algodón color crema, bastante larga para cubrirse poco más de la mitad de sus muslos y unas cómodas zapatillas de lona color blanco. Había adelgazado mucho y su figura parecía mucho más frágil que antes, su rostro anguloso se cubría con su cabello, cada vez más largo. Al mirarse imagino el día que tuviera un vientre abultado por su hijo, y creyó que no se vería nada mal. Se sonrojo ante su pensamiento, cosa que Mizu parecía notar.

_ Elegí esa ropa yo mismo… por lo que tengo entendido los jóvenes de tu edad prefieren estar cómodos. _

_ Tampoco es que tú seas mucho mayor… _ dijo suavemente con una sonrisa siguiéndolo, a la salida de la habitación se encontraba un gigante pasillo-galería. Grandes ventanales recorrían todo el largo del corredor que parecía extremadamente largo. No recorrieron mucho, llegaron a un ventanal que se encontraba abierto y salieron por esta. Afuera, el hermoso jardín parecía de cuento de hadas.

Los robles se alzaban poderosos mas allá de lo que su mirada alcanzaba, el césped verde se cubría allí y allá por magnolios en floración, eran como las que había sembrado en el colegio en su primer año y al verlas sintió una punzada de tristeza.

_ La magnolia es la flor del emperador. _ dijo una voz femenina. Junto a él, se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa, su cabello era rojo y ondulado y caía como cascada sobre su espalda. Su rostro tenía varias arrugas que delataban su edad, pero aun así podía decirse que era muy bella, tenía grandes ojos color aguamarina y vestía un recatado y largo vestido color negro. _ En la antigüedad, cuando un Lord le regalaba una magnolia a un sirviente, era símbolo de orgullo y fidelidad, semejante a hacerlo caballero. _ La hermosa mujer le dedico una sonrisa _ Mi nombre es Marie Balcardi. _

_ Marie es mi madrastra. Es como tú… un eslabón perdido. _ Norio observo la bella mujer de imagen etérea, y sintió un vuelco en el corazón. -No estoy solo- se dijo, mientras lagrimas ponían vidriosos sus grandes ojos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Apretaba una y otra vez sus puños, mientras veía ir y venir a sus hermanos, realizando llamadas telefónicas y maldiciendo cada vez que cortaban. Habían ido a buscar a Norio a casa de Shinobu, pero no se encontraba allí. Esperaron un tiempo y al no encontrarlo fueron directamente a la escuela, donde dijeron que la última vez que lo habían visto fue cuando se marchaba a las actividades de su club de jardinería. Kumakashi Teruhiko no estaba yendo al colegio por su embarazo, así que no tenía idea de que le pudo haber pasado a Norio. Seguramente el idiota fue solo a ese lugar apartado del colegio. No podía dejar de sentir impotencia, y odiarse por ser tan estúpido por haberlo dejado de lado.

_ ¡Kunimasa! _ el grito de su hermano mayor lo despertó de sus pensamientos, Yonekuni había entrado a la habitación con su celular en la mano. _ Shino dice que un grupo de chicas lo vieron desmayarse luego de enterarse de tu compromiso y que un joven que se encontraba con él dijo que lo llevaría a la enfermería. _

_ Preguntamos a la institución y no lo vieron en las instalaciones _ comento Hidekuni alarmado.

_ Shino, ¿te dijeron como lucia? _ pregunto Yonekuni por teléfono, asentía con la cabeza a pesar de que no lo veía _ Bien, averigua si alguien de allí reconoce a ese joven y saben algo sobre el _ acto seguido corto el teléfono y se dirigió a los demás _ dice que es un estudiante del instituto ya que vestía el uniforme del colegio, cabello oscuro y ojos color ámbar. ¿recuerdas algún amigo de Norio con esas características Kunimasa? _

Kunimasa pensó detenidamente, no podía decir que supiera exactamente quien estaba junto a Norio en el colegio. Nunca presto mucha atención a aquellos que no presentaban una semilla importante como Madararuri o no tuviera un papel en concreto dentro de la sociedad. Se maldijo por su retorcida y horrible personalidad, por jamás haber prestado la suficiente atención como para saber quiénes eran los amigos de la persona que amaba. Negó con la cabeza tapándose el rostro con sus manos, tratando de ocultar su frustración.

_ Lo único que puede hacerse es esperar a que Shino tenga suerte… _ dijo algo abatido Shinobu. El teléfono de Yonekuni volvió a sonar y todos miraron expectantes como contestaba.

_ ¡Shino! _ el silencio reino en la habitación, era tan intenso que se escuchó con claridad la voz del dios perro – ¡Y dijeron que olía a agua salada! -

Un fuerte golpe trono en la habitación, Shinobu había dejado caer la bandeja de té, este se vertía sobre el suelo. Kunimasa recordaba ver el rostro de Shinobu sereno y serio, pero jamás creyó ver una expresión de terror como la que tenía ahora.

_ Es imposible… _ susurro, le dedico una mirada de soslayo a Makio quien más que terror, se veía envuelta en ira.

_ Las malditas sirenas… _ dijo con rabia, levantadose del suelo rápidamente. _ ¡Shinobu! Iré a la casa principal a verlo… _ se colocó la corbata y el saco rápidamente, y peino su cabello en una coleta alta. _ ¿Crees que de alguna forma puedas comunicarte con V.B.? _

_ Si me pongo en ello… puede que funcione. _ dijo volviendo a su semblante serio.

_ Si las sirenas están envueltas en todo esto… tendremos que eliminar a ese niño antes de que sea demasiado tarde. _ sentencio su madre con su mirada serpentina, podía observar como la serpiente blanca que era su espíritu envolvía su pequeño cuerpo. Estaba realmente afectada.

_ ¡Espera un segundo! _ grito con rabia _ ¡Es la segunda vez que te oigo decir que quieres eliminarlo! ¡¿Acaso pretendes matarlo?! _ quería despedazarla. En ese momento en que veía la serpiente de su madre diciendo que eliminaría a Norio deseaba poder despedazarla, desgarrar al reptil con sus dientes y garras.

_ Como próximo representante de los Madararuri en Japón, debes saber bien que es de importancia el equilibrio de poderes entre los distintos países. _ su madre se giró a verlo con expresión férrea _ cuando conocí a ese insignificante gatito cometí el error de despreciar su poder. Pero Madarame Kunimitsu no… _ los puños de su madre temblaban de la ira al pronunciar ese nombre. _ la única chance que tenia de sobrevivir ese mocoso, era ser protegido por una familia con relaciones directas a la nuestra. Pero ante esto, estoy segura de que esa bestia querrá eliminarlo antes de que alguna sirena ponga su semilla en él. _

_ No lo permitiré… _ dijo rechinando los dientes.

_ ¡Danos más tiempo! _ grito Hidekuni desesperado _ ¡lo sacaremos de donde este y lo desposaré! ¡No será impedimento para la familia Madarame! _

_ Makio… _ escucho a Shinobu, su voz era la misma de siempre, serena e inexpresiva. _ No hables con padre todavía… si logramos volver a tomar a Norio ahora, no será demasiado tarde. _

_ A estas alturas y conociendo a las sirenas… él ya debe estar preñado… _ Kunimasa sintió una ira incontrolable, su sangre le hervía y no podía ver con claridad. _ Si llega a ser así… deberás hacer que aborte al niño. _ un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, y Kunimasa vio todo con más claridad, relajo sus músculos y miro a la mujer que tenía enfrente, aquella que era su madre.

_ ¿Por qué te alegraste tanto cuando rompí con él si iba a generar estos problemas? _

_ Porque sabía que mi padre estaría odiado por ello… _ dijo con ojos venenosos. Kunimasa se preguntó si había algo de bondad en su madre. _ Les daré unos días… pero no más. Además, seria en vano, a la larga Kunimitsu se enterará de todas formas. _ dicho esto se retiró del salón.

_ Traigan un barril con agua… _ pidió Shinobu, Hidekuni junto con Yonekuni trajeron rápidamente lo que pidió, colocándolo en el centro del salón. Se arremango la camisa y metió sus brazos en el agua.

Nadie hablo por largos minutos, en los que su hermano, exponía su forma espiritual. Una gran serpiente blanca de oscuros ojos. Poco a poco se fue metiendo en el agua hasta que no vieron nada de él.

_ Ya paso un minuto… _ dijo su madre Karen con rostro de preocupación.

_ El saldrá _ respondió Yonekuni notablemente nervioso.

Unos instantes, en los que estuvieron a punto de meterse a sacarlo su rostro emergió del agua hacia afuera. Salió volcando el barril en el salón, llenando de agua el piso de madera lustrada, pero no salió solo. Junto con Shinobu, aferrado a su mano, había un hombre de cabello blanquecino vestido de traje. Cuando se incorporó, mostraba una gran cicatriz en un ojo que evidentemente le faltaba, y sus brazos parecían estar quemados. A Kunimasa le pareció haberlo visto en la ceremonia de mayoría de edad.

_ Él es Vulnera Balcardi… _ lo presentó Shinobu _ les pido sigilo sobre su presencia aquí. Nadie tiene que saber esto. _

Vulnera miro a su hermano de forma familiar y se escurrió el cabello. Luego con un movimiento de las manos, Shinobu y él quedaron secos y toda el agua esparcida en el suelo desapareció.

Las caras de asombro, sin embargo, duraron poco al recordar la situación.

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver este hombre con Norio? _ pregunto Hidekuni, Kunimasa estuvo a punto de preguntar lo mismo pero su hermano se adelantó.

_ Es por mi relación con las sirenas…_ comenzó a decir mientras tomaba asiento, todos los demás lo siguieron después de unos segundos. _ Yo soy una quimera… mi madre era una sirena y me padre un león. _

_ Los Balcardi… _ dijo una voz femenina. Era la prometida de Kunimasa que hasta ahora no había hecho otra cosa que mirar distraídamente a todos. _ Son la especie nekomata de Europa, son leones… mi madre es prima de la cabecilla. ¿Tú eres su hijo fuera del matrimonio? _

_ Así es… _ el hombre sonreía, pero parecía no darle gracia a lo que su prometida había dicho _ Shinobu me dijo que la persona que se acercó a Norio tenía olor a agua salada. Es una característica de las sirenas. Y si es una sirena, los Balcardi están detrás de ello. _

_ ¿Por qué están tan seguros? _ Hidekuni siguió con el interrogatorio, Kunimasa agradeció en silencio, no tenia el temple para poder mantener la calma.

_ Porque las únicas sirenas que existen en este mundo están relacionadas con los Balcardi – respondió Shinobu. _ Debido a que las sirenas son del más alto rango de semillas pesadas su fertilidad es ínfima. Eso hizo que al pasar el tiempo la existencia de las sirenas se limitara a una sola familia. Los Vulnera. _

_ ¿Tu nombre constas de dos apellidos? _

_ Como no sabían si sobreviviría decidieron no nombrarme con un nombre. Yo mismo decidí que vulnera seria mi nombre de pila _ se froto los hombros y Kunimasa advirtió el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, estaba seguro de que era el que había comprado Shinobu en navidad. _ Los Vulnera aterrados por desaparecer hicieron un trato con los Balcardi. Se cruzarían entre ellos, buscando evitar su extinción a cambio de la lealtad de las sirenas. _

_ De niños nos enseñan que el poder de una sirena es inimaginable _

_ Bueno a lo largo de los años… las sirenas que lograron nacer eran escasas, y apenas llegaban a ser semilla media. Por lo general, el león vencía genéticamente a la sirena o estas morían antes de que llegaran a tener una forma corpórea. Todo esto cruzando semilla media con sirenas, es por esto, que decidieron cruzar a semillas pesadas de leones con las sirenas. Y allí es cuando nací yo. Una quimera. Maté a mi madre en mi nacimiento, y no tuve forma física hasta que Madarame Shinobu fue el encargado de enseñarme. _ todos miraron atentos al que fue nombrado ajenos a la historia _ Mi espíritu era tan grande e inestable que no cabía entero en un cuerpo. Los Balcardi se hartaron de mí, y decidieron darme solo una oportunidad más al mandar a Shinobu. Pero de alguna forma falle _ se acarició el ojo faltante y miro a Shinobu _ aun así los Madarame me revivieron e hicieron que los Balcardi me dejaran seguir con vida. Entrené unos años por mi cuenta, y por fin pude tener un cuerpo. Desde entonces trabajo para los Balcardi como espía, por mis cualidades de tener ojos donde halla agua. Los Madarame y los Balcardi han sido enemigos relacionados en amistades diplomáticas desde casi siempre. Es por eso que se tienen muchos secretos. _

_ ¿Cómo cuáles? _

_ Norio no es el único eslabón perdido que no ha perdido la cordura… los Balcardi se han dedicado a buscar retrógrados alrededor del mundo estos últimos diez años. Los secuestran antes que la organización y los ponen a su disposición como madres. Las sirenas nacidas de ellos, son 100 % semillas pesadas de especie sirena. _

_ ¿Que? _ por fin había logrado articular palabra, había escuchado a su madre acerca de un Norio embarazado, pero quería no creerlo.

_ Las madres sobreviven sin un ápice de enfermedad, y los niños que nacen de ellas son sirenas puras. Al saberse que los Madarame tenían un retrogrado no podían actuar de forma inapropiada, ya que es una familia de las que tiene relaciones amistosas. Pero al no ser desposado por Kunimasa, vieron el camino libre para tomarlo. _ en un movimiento de sus manos pequeños peces comenzaron a girar sobre él, eran de color azulado y hacían el sonido de un tintineo al moverse _ pude escuchar el llanto de Norio-chan revotando en el agua. Estoy seguro de que él también lo oyó… _

_ ¿Él? _ Vulnera dudo un instante ante la pregunta de Shinobu, los pequeños peces se convirtieron en agua nuevamente cayendo en gotas pesadas dentro del vaso.

_ Mi… gemelo. _ dijo al final.

_ ¿Podemos traerlo de vuelta? _ Hidekuni estaba desesperado, y Kunimasa sintió una opresión en el pecho.

_ Puedo hacer el intento de ver donde lo tienen e irán a buscarlo. No pueden saber que estoy con ustedes o me mataran _

Vulnera cierra los ojos por un momento, el silencio solo se veía interrumpido por el sonido del viento golpeando las ventanas y las respiraciones agitadas de los nekomata. Después de unos largos minutos, la joven quimera abrió los ojos.

_ Ya veo… no están en otro país. Se ve que no pudieron irse muy lejos. Es por la costa, él no puede estar lejos del océano. _

_ Hay que hacer un operativo de búsqueda urgentemente. _ declaro Yonekuni.

_ Tengan cuidado. _ dijo Vulnera, sonriendo de una forma misteriosa. _ Su poder… es algo abismal. _

Kunimasa no dijo palabra, se limitó a observarlo. Luego de varios segundos, salió del salón a grandes zancadas, seguido por sus hermanos. Sonrió de lado, por más poder que tenga esa sirena, el pez siempre fue su comida favorita. Y haría trizas a ese hombre por haber tomado a Norio.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_ Haz aprendido muy bien a encerrar tu espíritu Norio… pero, a diferencia de los demás Madararuri nosotros tenemos un espíritu algo rebelde. _ Marie se encontraba tomando el té mientras Norio, sentado en frente de ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo relajado. _ Es la parte "mono" de nosotros, que los Madarame intentaron fervientemente hacer desaparecer. Pero no debes hacer eso, porque es parte de tu naturaleza. Debes encontrar el equilibrio entre la parte nekomata y la parte "mono" de tu espíritu. Si aceptas eso, podrás controlar todo lo que venga después. _ se giró a ver a su hijo, sentado junto a Norio _ Mizu… libera tus feromonas _ Un delicioso aroma proveniente de Mizu le llenaron las fosas nasales, pero, a diferencia de antes su cuerpo no actuó solo. Sentía la fuerte presencia del joven, pero, aun así, su mente reinaba la situación. Sus ojos hacían contacto directo con Mizu, quien lo miraba intensamente. _ Suficiente… _

_ Antes habrían salido mis orejas y mi cola… _ quedo sorprendido de sí mismo al tocarse la cabeza buscando las pequeñas orejas peludas.

_ Antes… no era yo quien te entrenaba Norio. _ una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la mujer _ Trabajas duro y eso es bueno. En este tiempo te enseñare a usar tus poderes mentales. _

_ ¿Poderes mentales? _

_ Cualquier Madararuri semilla pesada y bien entrenado puede destrozar la mente, puede seducir con feromonas o crear y destruir barreras… _ dijo con solemnidad _ Pero los retrógrados tenemos el poder del homo sapiens también… ese poder que ellos mismo perdieron con el tiempo. _

_ ¿Y cuál es ese? _

_ El bloqueo… _ dijo simplemente _ si entrenamos lo suficiente, serás capas de bloquear cualquier tipo de poder Madararuri. Es parecido a lo que haces con las feromonas. Tu espíritu será una pared de hierro contra cualquier poder espiritual. _

A Norio le costaba creer que un poder tan grande residiera en él. Hasta hace poco vivía una vida común y corriente de un muchacho de secundaria. Sus deseos siempre habían sido corrientes, tratar de no pensar en que haría en el futuro, ir a la universidad, conocer a la chica de su vida, casarse y tener hijos. Alguna vez creyó que podría ser un hombre común de oficina como lo era su padre. Se preguntó qué sería de su vida, si seguían normalmente con sus tareas diarias.

_ Mis padres… ese poder que tienen los Madararuri. De alguna forma fueron usado en ellos. _

_ Cuando los Madarame te tomaron en su cuidado, realizaron pequeños trucos que no son necesariamente legales. Pero eran necesarios, de no ser así ellos hubieran llamado mucho la atención de la organización. _ dijo Mizu a su lado _ Te cuidaron bien Norio… _

_ Pero ahora es imposible que vuelva con ellos ¿Verdad? _ dijo con tristeza.

_ Balcardi… Madarame… Seymour… McBear… Vulnera… Son nombres que han rotado en el poder por siglos. Usan y son usados, y así ha funcionado hasta ahora. Pero los Madararuri semilla pesada son escasos, y los monos controlan este mundo a la luz, pero en las sombras es la sociedad Madararuri quien determina que su pueblo sea provisto de bienestar. _

_ Una persona que conocí me comento algo parecido… es por eso que Kunimasa me dejo. Porque no soy apropiado para acompañar a un líder de tal envergadura. _ los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas ante el recuerdo.

_ Ese es un error… _ Norio observo a Marie asombrado _ tal vez no tengas la madurez todavía para comprenderlo, pero tu espíritu es hasta más grande que la de aquel monstruo Madarame. Tal vez parezcas un gatito en forma espiritual, pero tu aura divina apenas puede ser contenida por el poder de Mizu. _

_ ¿Aura divina? _

_ Los Madararuri antiguamente no eran negados por los monos… sino que eran adorados como deidades. Los monos, llamaron al resplandor que veían alrededor de ellos aura divina. Ese resplandor es la energía espiritual que sobresalía de sus formas espirituales aun encerradas en sus cuerpos. A medida que el tiempo paso, los monos ignoraron a los Madararuri al punto de dejar de creer en ellos. Y los Madararuri comenzaron a crear su propia sociedad con sus propias reglas, al principio su fertilidad era buena, pero a medida que cruzaban perdían fertilidad y al cruzarse con monos no nacían madararuri. Nosotros los retrógrados somos parecidos a los Madararuri de aquellos tiempos. _

_ ¿No es mucho decir que somos como dioses? _

_ Esa no es mi intención, ya que aquellos madararuri tampoco lo eran _ dijo sonriendo _ el aura divina era utilizada por aquellos madararuri para purificar según los escritos históricos, eso quiere decir que se utilizaba como un bloqueo o una forma de deshacer los poderes de otros madararuri. _

_ Ya veo… _ Norio se rasco la cabeza, sentía que no entendía muy bien todo, pero no quería interrumpirla. La mujer hizo una pequeña risa antes de poner una expresión seria.

_ Kunimitsu Madarame, como los cabecillas saben de esto. Y han intentado por todos los medios de darse con nosotros para poder volver ese poder a la sociedad Madararuri. _

_ ¿Darse de nosotros? _ sintió sus piernas temblar, cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre la piel se le erizaba del miedo.

_ Mi despertar fue distinto al tuyo Norio_ dijo con nostalgia _ la primera vez que vi un madararuri tenía 5 años, mi padre solía golpearme tan fuerte que una vez terminé en el hospital. Desperté y lo primero que vi fue la cara de un mono, la cual era mi madre. Lloraba de una forma desconsolada pero lo único que podía pensar era que mi madre tenía cara de mandril. Como era pequeña y no entendía demasiado lo tomé como un juego, poco a poco fui viendo los distintos animales, osos, perros, gatos, hasta a veces solía ver serpientes. Hasta que un día vi un magistral león… se acercó a mi mientras jugaba en el parque. Me llevo con él y nunca más volví a ver a mis padres, me dio su apellido y poco después me entrego como esposa a un Vulnera. Mi esposo era el último Vulnera cuando me case con él. Murió de una enfermedad hace medio año. Ahora los dos últimos Vulnera son mis hijas Margaret y Juliet, Margaret cumplirá 18 dentro de poco, y pasará a ser la cabecilla. Reinará sobre este país junto al León de los Balcardi, ya se decidio quien será su esposo. _

_ Eso es algo triste _ pensó en Kunimasa, el hecho de tener que pasar el resto de su vida con una persona que no ama. Que ni siquiera conoce. Le hacía doler el corazón.

_ Si… nuestros destinos no tienen porque ser lo que ellos esperan de nosotros Norio. Puede que ese tal Kunimasa te amara, pero si hubiera sido un poco más egoísta, tal vez estuvieras en sus brazos ahora. _

_ Solo quería protegerme _ declaro algo indeciso, mentiría si dijera que no estuviera dolido.

_ Lo se… pero, aun así, te subestimó. Y subestimó a su abuelo. _ la hermosa mujer se acaricio el cabello antes de decidir levantarse. Mizu lo siguió y Norio por respeto hizo el mismo gesto. _ Me retirare a descansar, he trabajado mucho esta semana. Por favor Norio disfruta de este día, parece que viene una temporada larga de lluvias. _ el joven asiente, mirando de reojo a Mizu. Este le sonrió, tenia una bonita sonrisa, amable y cálida.

_ ¿Qué tal un paseo por los jardines? Tal vez las semillas ya germinaron… _ Norio asintió, la verdad es que había encontrado un buen amigo en Mizu. Marie le había explicado con parsimonia y paciencia que su idea no era la de lastimarlo, sino de protegerlo de la familia principal de los Madarame. Todavía no tenia en claro porque Mizu quería un hijo con él, pero jamás trato de forzarlo, si quiera cuando sus barreras eran débiles y sus feromonas demasiado fuertes. Siguió los pasos largos de Mizu por los jardines, un fuerte olor a sal le inundó las fosas nasales.

_ Siento un persistente olor a mar _ dijo mientras olisqueaba el aire.

_ Eso es porque estamos cerca del océano, debido a que mis poderes son más certeros, trato de permanecer cerca de grandes masas de agua. _

_ Tus poderes… _ comenzó a hablar, era una pregunta indiscreta, pero quería saber sus intensiones a con la familia que lo acobijo y cuido.

_ Los Madarame te buscaran… unos para protegerte y otros para matarte. _ Norio tembló un poco ante la idea _ Cuando termines tu entrenamiento… serás capas de volver al mundo y hacer frente a aquellos que quieren que desaparezcas. _

_ ¿Todo esto lo haces porque quieres un hijo mío? _ no sintió nada al preguntarlo, ya se había habituado a ser blanco de apareamiento. Los pocos días que había pasado en ese lugar junto a Marie comprendió muchas cosas que antes pasaba por alto.

_ Puede ser… pero eso solo es el principio _ dijo el joven mientras caminaba hacia un magnolio, habían florecido y los fuertes vientos costeños hacían que sus pétalos se desprendieran. A Norio le recordó a las flores de sakura en marzo y sonrió involuntariamente ante el recuerdo de una vida común. _ Yo soy un trozo de espíritu que dejaron atrás para morir. Nadie creía en mi existencia, y solo me dejaron en un punto fijo del mundo esperando que desapareciera como la espuma de mar. Sin embargo, me convertí en alguien por mí mismo, y aun así no podía salir de esas barreras. Fue cuando Marie vino a verme. Destrozo en un solo movimiento de sus dedos la barrera de azufre y veneno. Me dio un nombre, y un propósito. _

_ ¿Cuál es ese? _

_ Libertad… _ sonrió con algo de tristeza, se acercó a Norio y comenzó a tocar sus cabellos. Él se dejó hacer, sentía una calidez extraña al permitir a Mizu que lo tocara. Cuando Kunimasa se acercaba a él, su cuerpo temblaba del ardor que le provocaba tenerlo cerca. Mizu en cambio, le generaba una extraña calma. _ Mientras personas como aquellos que están en la punta de la pirámide piensen en nosotros como obstáculos, seguirá habiendo pequeños viviendo en soledad. Seguirán usando a otros a su antojo y desechados si no son de utilidad. Como hicieron con Marie, como hicieron conmigo y como iban a hacer contigo… _ Mizu se acercó dándole un ligero beso, solo unos segundos. _ Realmente me gustas Norio… ¿Puedo quedarme a tu lado? _

_ ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de lo que sientes? No me conoces… _ dijo sonrojándose por su confesión.

_ Te he estado observando desde hace mucho… cuando lloras hace un zumbido imposible de no oír… Eres revoltoso, y molesto, pero tu tristeza es tan pura e ingenua _ Lo abrazo tiernamente, y Norio se dejó hacer, se sentía tan solo últimamente. _ Sé que amas a Kunimasa. Pero mientras pueda estar a tu lado, no necesito que me ames. Mi amor… es lo suficientemente grande como para ocupar el lugar de los dos. _

Norio no dijo palabra alguna, se dejó abrazar por esa persona que lo amaba, preguntándose si viviría toda su vida amando a quien lo dejo de lado. Se pregunto si tuviera la chance de elegir a quien amar volvería a elegir a Madarame Kunimasa.

El olor a agua salada se mezcló con el de las magnolias de forma tan intensa que Norio no pudo distinguir el aroma familiar del nekomata buscándolo desesperadamente a pocos metros de él.


End file.
